the last of vampire
by muhammad dhani
Summary: naruto seorang vampire terkuat & vampire terakhir yang berhasil selamat dari insiden pembantaian ditemani 9 binatang familiar setianya yang dikatakan dalam legenda pembawa bencana. membuat semua warga sipil dari kota konoha waspada akan vampire tersebut. sebagai tindakan pencegahan maka lembaga keamanan konoha menyuruh seorang shaman sword untuk membunuh naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna-san bertemu lagi dengan saya author yang super keren ini, (hueeek). Saya mau mengenalkan fanfic ketiga saya, semoga para readers suka …

Tahun 1980

Pada umumnya perang hanya membawa kepedihan dan rasa sakit bagi yang mengalaminya, darah bersimbah di bumi ini bagaikan lautan merah akan kemarahan, semua nyawa manusia yang tidak bersalah harus terlibat akibat peperangan yang berkepanjangan. Jleeb… sebuah anak busur panah berbahan putih metal berhasil mendarat dijantung seseorang

"hah.. hah…hah... hentikan ini shion" teriak seorang pemuda blonde dari kejauhan.

Wanita yang terpanggil namanya tersebut melihat kearah belakang dan memandang sang pemuda tersebut.

"hm, ada apa. Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaan mu untuk menghabisi mereka semua bukan jadi- (hentikan ini, kumohon shion a-aku, huh,…mmph) ucap naruto memotong perkataan shion dan terkejut karena shion mencium naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"aku akan menitipkan semuanya kepadamu, mulai sekarang kamu akan hidup abadi dengan kekuatan ini dan aku akan mengirimmu kedimensi ruang waktu berikutnya" ujar shion merapalkan tangannya menjadi satu dan muncullah sebuah gerbang pentagon seperti bintang diatas langit menarik tubuh naruto keatas secara perlahan.

"cotto… aku mau dibawa kemana, aku tak mau pergi jika tanpa kau, aku (arigatou naruto-kun untuk semuanya k-kamu mengajarkan aku arti hidup s-sebenarnya, m-meskipun aku seorang vampire, a-aku jadi mengerti apa arti hidup ini meskipun kau seorang pendeta dan r-rela melepaskan jasadmu untuk mencintaiku apa adanya, m-mulai saat ini, k-kamu adalah keturunan keempat, dengan ini kamu akan hidup abadi dan k-kamu akan ditemani 9 binatang familiarku, a-arigatou"ujar shion tersenggal-senggal karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah diluka dekat jantung dan tewas.

"t-tidak mungkin, a-aku… SHIIIIOOOON…"teriak naruto yang terhisap kedalam pentagon tersebut dan menghilang kedunia masa depan.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school, supranatural. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, typo, dll.

Chapter (1/100) : awal pertemuan.

Tahun 2033, di kota konoha, suasana malam kota yang tak pernah ada matinya akan keramaian, membuat aktivitas seakan tak pernah berhenti, salah satunya disekolah yang cukup terkenal dikota yaitu sekolah KHS yang bisa dikatakan sekolah yang cukup banyak disukai anak-anak smp yang menjadi tujuan berikutnya sesudah lulus dari smp mereka. Seorang pemuda sedang menjalankan misi tertentu.

"hah…hah… hah… siapapun tolong aku, hah… hah… hah… kumohon jangan bunuh aku. Aku tahu aku salah, jadi maafkan aku"ujar seorang pemuda yang berlari meminta maaf kepada seseorang.

Bruk pemuda yang awalnya ketakutan tersebut menabrak sesuatu didepannya.

"ittai apa yang kutabrak tadi, huh- (kau sudah menodai wanita tersebut, aku akan membunuhmu, meskipun aku membunuhnya darah haram yang berada diwanita itu tidak akan pernah hilang)ujar seorang pemuda blonde menampilkan senyuman mengerikan layaknya monster.

"ku-kumohon jangan-AAAARGGGH…" teriak tersebut dibalik teriak kan nya yang terakhir.

Skip time.

"hiks…hiks… kenapa aku harus mengalami dosa ini, a-aku sudah tak berani pulang kerumah lagi, kalau sudah begini"ujar wanita berambut coklat yang menangis lalu mengambil pisau lipat yang berada didekat

"lebih baik aku mati saja-…trang… pisau pun terlempar (jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh, jika kau mengakhiri hidupmu, itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu ini) ujar seseorang dibalik jubah hitam.

"siapa kau. jangan ikut campur, aku sudah ternodai oleh laki-laki bejat itu, tak ada artinya aku hidup-… bruk sebuah benda terjatuh ketanah (bukalah itu, kau akan tau siapa orang itu)" ucap naruto. Gadis tersebut membuka kain yang dikatakan oleh naruto dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa yang berada dikain tersebut adalah mayat orang yang baru saja dibunuh naruto dengan luka gigitan dileher.

"T-tidak mungkin ini, omoi-sensei"gumam mei. "Aku sudah membunuhnya untukmu, dengan kata lain kau tak perlu menodai tanganmu sendiri senpai, sebaiknya kau cek ke dokter saja sekarang, untuk memastikannya, aku pergi" ujar naruto yang mulai meninggalkan mei.

"Cotto, namamu siapa?"tanya mei yang masih belum mengetahui nama naruto karena tak memberitahunya dan penasaran dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi muka naruto, naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Aku... aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa, berhati-hatilah mei-senpai" ujar naruto yang menghilang dibalik kegelapan lorong kelas meninggalkan mei.

Skip time.

Seorang pemuda sedang terduduk diatas bangunan sekolah, menikmati angin sejuk malam hari.

"manusia bodoh, aku tak suka dunia ini terlalu banyak orang bodoh didunia ini, kekuatan ini benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman" batin naruto.

"Kau yang disana, tetap diam disana"ujar seseorang. Naruto yang mendengar perintah tersebut mencoba melihat kearah asal suara.

"Siapa kau.?"tanya naruto dingin. "kau tak perlu tahu namaku siapa bersiaplah, Kau keturunan keempat, namikaze naruto dengan ini aku akan membunuhmu"ujar hinata.

"Oh ternyata gadis kecil ingusan ini mau bermain ya, pulanglah nanti orang tuamu mencarimu"jawab naruto datar."Apa kau bilang ingusan, k-k-kau tak akan kumaafkan, sekkarou"ujar hinata yang kesal karena diremehkan naruto lalu mengambil sebuah pedang didalam tas yang digendongnya.

"Dia serius rupanya, dia bukan gadis biasa"batin naruto melihat kearah hinata dan mulai berdiri.

"Heiii, gadis ingusan kuberitahu tahu, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku atau membunuhku,jadi menyerah saja"ujar naruto.

Crasssh, sebuah luka berhasil mendarat dimuka naruto.

"Kau..."geram naruto. Sriing dengan cepat naruto menghilang. "Dia menghilang"gumam hinata.

"Oii, aku sudah memperingatimu sejak awal, tapi kaulah yang keras kepala. Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku" ucap naruto yang muncul didepan hinata dan mulai menyerangnya Das...sebuah tendangan berhasil mendarat diperut hinata dan melemparnya dengan kuat.

Brak... Tubuh hinata yang terlempar dengan kasarnya menabrak pohon sampai hancur.

"kuharap dia masih hidup, Mungkin aku sediikit berlebihan menendang dia sangat kuat seperti itu"batin naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Kuharap kau tak menganggu ku lagi, aku pergi-...(aku tak akan menyerah) ujar hinata yang mulai bangun kembali.

"Dia gadis yang tangguh juga"batin naruto. "Aku hyuuga hinata, menggunakan sekkarou dari penjaga suci hi, memohon kepada kami-sama untuk membasmi semua roh jahat yang ada didunia ini, masuklah" ujar hinata membaca mantra untuk memperkuat pedangnya.

"Mantra itu"batin naruto."Bersiaplah, hiiaaat..." ujar hinata mengarahkan pedangnya kearah naruto.

"Kalau sudah begini aku tidak punya pilihan" gumam naruto. "Aku namukaze naruto, dengan ini aku memerintahkan kalian untuk membantuku, keluarlah binatang familiarku yang keenam saiken" ujar naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya ketanah.

Asap yang penuh menghalangi penglihatan hinata,tapi hal tersebut tak menghentikan tekad hinata.

"Rasakan ini"teriak hinata. Jleeeb.. pedang yang digunakan hinata pun berhasil mendarat di sebuah badan.

"Apa aku berhasil"gumam hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, kau salah mengincar sasaran"ejek naruto tersenyum puas.

Asap yang sebelumnya menutupi penglihatan hinata akhirnya mulai menghilang dan menampilkan monster putih yang besar.

"Kau...ikh kenapa tidak bisa dilepas-... (percuma saja kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan pedangmu dari binatang penjagaku, saiken tangkap dia) perintah naruto. "Hai, naruto-sama" jawab saiken mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya satu persatu yang menempel ditubuh hinata seperti lintah.

"Kyaa...menjijikan apa ini,lepaskan aku vampire bodoh"ujar hinata. "Tenang saja kau tak akan mati"jawab naruto.

Hinata yang sudah tak bisa bergerak karena jumlah saiken yang membelah seperti amoeba terlalu banyak akhirnya tertutupi semua tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki

Skip time.

Seorang gadis sedang tertidur dengan keadaan terikat dan mulai tersadar.

"ehmmmzz… A-aku dimana, heh aku lupa tadi aku bertarung dan tertangkap oleh vampire sialan itu, heh siapa yang mengikatku seperti ini-... (kau sudah bangun gadis ingusan) jawab naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kau lepaskan aku vampire bodoh, kenapa kau mengikatku seperti?"perintah hinata.

"Hanya sebagai antisipasi saja, aku akan melepaskan jika kau berkata jujur, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku, lalu kau mendapatkan senjata kramat ini darimana dan apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya"ujar naruto.

"Aku tak mau jawab, kruyuukk…" jawab hinata dengan muka memerah. "Kenapa disaat seperti ini'batin hinata kesal.

"Oh rupanya kau keras kepala juga, ditambah kau kelaparan sepertinya, aku sudah menahan dompetmu dan senjatamu "jawab naruto menyeringai ke hinata sedangkan naruto hanya memakan sebuah bekal berisi onogiri.

"Heiii, kembalikan dompetku, kalau aku bisa melepaskan ikatan ini akan kubunuh kau"geram hinata. "Silahkan saja memangnya kau bisa?"tanya naruto santai.

Kruuyyyukk... suara perut hinata kembali berbunyi dengan tidak elitnya.

"Baka"gerutu hinata merona karena malu" Jawab saja pertanyaanku ini dan aku berjanji akan melepaskan ikatanmu"ujar naruto.

"aku dari organisasi Hi konoha namaku hyuuga hinata, tujuan misiku untuk membunuhmu jika kau melakukan kerusakan dikota ini, tapi jika kau tak melakukan kerusakan apapun, aku hanya sebagai pengawasmu saja." ujar hinata.

"oh, lalu darimana kau mendapat senjata sekkarou ini?"Tanya naruto kembali.

"kau tau sekkarou, ini hadiah dari pemimpinku"jawab hinata. "begitu ya"jawab naruto dan mulai berjalan mendekati hinata mengeluarkan pisau mata tiganya.

Sring…tak… tak… tali yang mengikat tangan hinata terlepas. "pulanglah, dan jangan ganggu aku lagi"ucap naruto meletakkan dompet dan pedang hinata.

"yosh, rasanya lega sekali. Aku akan pulang sesuai katamu vampire bodoh-… kruyukk… perut hinata pun kembali berbunyi.

"huh… lapar sekali aku-… (ambillah, jika kau mau) ucap naruto menawarkan bekalnya ke hinata.

"baiklah, ittadakimasu"gumam hinata memakan onigiri naruto.

"hm..oishi haum…enak sekali"gumam hinata. "kau menyukainya, ambillah jika kau mau"ujar naruto. "tidak apa-apa, memangnya?"Tanya hinata. "hm, baiklah aku pergi dulu"ujar naruto meninggalkan hinata. "cotto mate, kau murid sma disini bukan boleh aku memanggilmu naruto-san?"Tanya hinata. "hm, panggil saja senpai jika kau mau, aku pergi"ujar naruto meninggalkan hinata diatas bangunan gedung.

"kupikir dia vampire yang jahat sepeti yang dikatakan orochimaru-sensei, tapi ternyata dia orang yang baik"batin hinata melihat naruto pergi melompati gedung – gedung.

"tapi bekal ini enak sekali,"ujar hinata memakan kembali bekal milik naruto.

KEESOKAN HARINYA.

Seorang pemuda blonde yang duduk dibagian belakang sedang melihat kearah jendela menikmati guguran bunga sakura dipagi hari.

"naruto ada yang mencarimu"ujar seseorang.

"hm, siapa?" Tanya naruto. "lihat saja sendiri,dia menunggumu diluar kelas."ucap kiba.

"huh, baiklah"ujar naruto malas dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"senpai"panggil seseorang. "heh, apa yang kau lakukan disini"ujar naruto panik.

"hoh, kau beruntung sekali naruto, pagi-pagi begini sudah diantarkan bekal oleh adik kelas perempuan yang cantik"ujar siswa a. "benar aku jadi iri melihatnya"ujar siswa b. "naruto-kun, apa kau pacaran dengan adik kelas ini, kawaiii" ujar siswi c, semua anak-anak dari kelas naruto mulai membicarakan naruto dan hinata.

"kalian salah paham semua"teriak naruto membuat semua temannya ketakutan dan bersembunyi dikelas. "dan kau, kenapa kau datang kemari?"Tanya naruto.

"aku hanya mau mengembalikan bekalmu yang kemarin dan aku punya kabar baik dari atasan ku, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pengawasmu senpai jadi kau tak boleh macam-macam tanpa pengawasanku, jika kau tak mau menerima ini, aku akan melaporkan bahwa kau tadi malam mau melakukan hal yang senonoh kepadaku, jadi terima saja ya senpai. Ok"ujar hinata tersenyum kemenangan.

"heh…EHHHH" teriak naruto tak percaya.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1, bagaiamana minna kurang gregetkah, jika ada kekurangan mohon maaf namanya juga buatan manusia, sampai jumpa dichapter depan, jaa….

"mohon reviewnya saja"


	2. Chapter 2

1Hallo minna-san, bertemu kembali dengan saya author yang sungguh keren ini *gubrak* hari ini saya mau bawakan fanfic ketiga saya. Selamat membaca.

"hoh, kau beruntung sekali naruto, pagi-pagi begini sudah diantarkan bekal oleh adik kelas perempuan yang cantik"ujar siswa a. "benar aku jadi iri melihatnya"ujar siswa b. "naruto-kun, apa kau pacaran dengan adik kelas ini, kawaiii" ujar siswi c, semua anak-anak dari kelas naruto mulai membicarakan naruto dan hinata.

"kalian salah paham semua"teriak naruto membuat semua temannya ketakutan dan bersembunyi dikelas. "dan kau, kenapa kau datang kemari?"Tanya naruto.

"aku hanya mau mengembalikan bekalmu yang kemarin dan aku punya kabar baik dari atasan ku, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pengawasmu senpai jadi kau tak boleh macam-macam tanpa pengawasanku, jika kau tak mau menerima ini, aku akan melaporkan bahwa kau tadi malam mau melakukan hal yang senonoh kepadaku, jadi terima saja ya senpai. Ok"ujar hinata tersenyum kemenangan.

"heh…EHHHH" teriak naruto tak percaya.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school, supranatural. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, typo, dll.

Chapter (2/100) : penganggu.

Jam pelajaran sekolah dipagi hari berjalan seperti hari biasa tenang dan tentram, tapi tidak untuk manusia blonde namikaze naruto ini. dia memikirkan dari pagi kenapa hinata harus menjadi pengawasnya, sedang asyiknya bengong, seorang guru dengan cekatan melemparkan kapur ke naruto.

Bletak! Jackpot, Lemparan tepat mengenai sasaran di jidat naruto.

"ouch, itt…tai, siapa yang melempar ku dengan kapur seperti ini!" gumam naruto memegang keningnya sakit.

"aku gurumu, apa kau memperhatikan pelajaranku dari tadi N-A-M-I-K-A-Z-E N-A-R-U-TO, HAH?" tanya guru wali kelas berambut kuning memakai kacamata .

"e…eto iie, tsunade-sensei. hehehe" jawab naruto seperti tanpa dosa.

"hahahah, baka no naruto" ucap salah satu siswa dikelas, diikuti semua siswa lainnya yang tertawa.

"DIAAAM! Naruto sesudah pulang sekolah datanglah keruanganku. Sekarang kau di skor untuk tidak mengikuti mata pelajaranku. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur, mengerti!" ujar tsunade memberikan tatapan iblis.

"h-haii… sensei!" jawab naruto ketakutan.

SKIP TIME.

pemuda blonde yang berada dikelas awalnya, akhirnya harus menerima hukuman dari wali kelas. Karena tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan gurunya.

"huh… kenapa aku harus melakukan ini!" gumam naruto mememgang dua ember berisi air dan satu kaki diatas.

"senpai" panggil seseorang, naruto yang terpanggil namanya lalu mencoba melihat asal suara.

"kau lagi ada apa?" tanya naruto malas.

"e…to kenapa senpai bisa ada disini? Ucap hinata. "kau ini buta atau apa sih, sudah jelas aku ini di hukum tau!"omel naruto dengan muncul siku-siku perempatan dikepalanya.

"hoh, fufufu kasian juga aku melihat senpai seperti ini, tapi aku rasa ini bagus juga!" jawab hinata dengan senyum mengejek. "apa kau bilang?" omel naruto, sedangkan hinata melakukan gerakan langkah seribu *berlari dengan cepat*.

"sampai jumpa senpai, hahaha…" ucap hinata berlari sambil berlari meninggalkan naruto.

"dasar, gadis menyebalkan, aku bingung kenapa bisa bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan seperti itu, tapi dia gadis yang sedikt menyenangkan juga!" Batin naruto.

Naruto menjalani hukumannya seharian penuh dan menemui wali kelasnya sepulang sekolah dengan langkah kaki malasnya. Waktu pun berjalan sesuai dengan hukum alamnya, hanya meninggalkan seorang pemuda blonde yang membersihkan kelas.

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga! Aku mau bersantai dulu saja!"Gumam naruto meninggalkan kelas.

Tap... tap... tap... langkah kaki naruto berjalan didalam lorong kelas yang sepi dan gelap, menemani langkah kakinya, sampai seseorang mengikuti sang pria blonde dari belakang, merasa diikuti naruto pun berhenti.

"Ada yang mengikutiku" batin naruto merasa curiga, langkah kaki naruto pun berhenti.

"Keluarlah dari persembunyianmu?" Teriak naruto.

Seseorang berambut panjang keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Maaf sudah menganggumu, namikaze naruto-kun"ucap sang guru bermata ruby merah yang indah.

"Oh, kurenai-sensei. Ada apa! Ada urusan denganku?" Tanya naruto.

"bisakah kau ikut denganku?" ajak kurenai.

"Hn, baiklah"jawab naruto mengangguk, mereka berdua pun menuju lantai atas sekolah dan mulai berbicara.

"Jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan denganku sensei?" Tanya naruto sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang digenggam ditangan kanannya.

"sebenarnya bukan masalah yang penting, aku hanya mau bertanya! Sepertinya kau bukan murid asli dari kota ini apa aku benar?" tanya kurenai.

"benar aku bukan orang asli kota ini, aku tinggal diapartement deket sini! Lalu kenapa?" jawab naruto.

"begitu ya, aku ingin jawaban yang sebenarnya, kau ini manusia atau bukan?" tebak kurenai membuat naruto terkejut.

"a-apa maksud sensei, tentu saja aku ini manusia sensei?" ujar naruto berbohong. "oh, bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya mau bertanya saja,maaf jika aku bertanya yang tidak-tidak, sampai besok naruto-kun!" ujar kurenai meninggalkan naruto diatas bangunan sekolah.

"gomenasai sensei, aku tak mau ada orang lain yang tahu!" batin naruto menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang dirinya sendiri.

"lagi pula aku tak mau ada orang lain lagi yang terlibat dalam urusanku" lanjut naruto.

Kebohongan sang murid harus dibayar dengan kata-kata palsu, untuk melindungi orang lain.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 mohon review aja deh ya maaf jika kurang banyak atau kebanyak ...

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat,namanya juga buatan manusia jadi ada beberapa kekurangan. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"begitu ya, aku ingin jawaban yang sebenarnya, kau ini manusia atau bukan?" tebak kurenai membuat naruto terkejut.

"a-apa maksud sensei, tentu saja aku ini manusia sensei?"tanya naruto berbohong. "oh, bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya mau bertanya saja, aku rasa cukup, sampai besok naruto-kun!" ujar kurenai meninggalkan naruto diatas bangunan sekolah.

"gomenasai sensei, aku tak mau ada orang lain yang tahu!" batin naruto menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang dirinya sendiri.

"lagi pula aku tak mau ada orang lain lagi yang terlibat dalam urusanku" lanjut naruto.

Kebohongan sang murid harus dibayar dengan kata-kata palsu, untuk melindungi orang lain.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school, supranatural. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, typo, dll.

Chapter (3/100) : tindakan.

Pemuda blonde sedang terdiam memikirkan perkataan dari gurunya.

"bagaimana kurenai-sensei bisa mengetahui aku ini vampire, padahal tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal tersebut dan yang mengetahui aku vampire hanya hinata dan tsunade-sensei!" batin naruto.

"senpai… senpai…" panggil seseorang menyadarkan naruto.

"oh ada apa, hyuuga?" tanya naruto. "kenapa senpai masih disini, memangnya tidak khawatir dicariin orang tua senpai?"ucap hinata.

"oh eto… kau sendiri?" elak naruto ke hinata. "aku tadi mendapatkan tugas piket hari ini, jadi aku pulang lebih lama dibanding teman-temanku" jawab hinata.

"begitu ya, baiklah aku pulang duluan jaa" ucap naruto meninggalkan hinata. "senpai aneh, pulang juga ah"gumam hinata tak mengerti dengan tingkah naruto hari ini.

Skip time.

Naruto sedang menikmati mandi dengan tenang dibasuh oleh air cipratan shower yang menyentuh tubuh sang pemuda tersebut.

"huh… mandi itu memang paling tepat untuk menenangkan pikiran"gumam naruto.

"kaa-san, tousan. Sekarang aku ini vampire. jika aku mati, aku akan kembali utuh lagi dan fase penyembuhanku sangat cepat dalam pemulihan jika aku terluka, dan apa tujuanku di dunia ini aku sama sekali tak punya jawabannya kenapa aku harus menjalani ini semua" batin naruto melamun.

"kau tak perlu ragu, naruto-sama" ucap seseorang membuat naruto tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"siapa kau cepat keluar?" teriak naruto. "sudah lama tak bertemu naruto-sama"bisik seseorang ditelingan naruto.

"t-tidak mungkin, kenapa kau ada disini? shion!" gumam naruto sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang dilihat didepannya.

"haha… kau tak perlu sekaget itu, selama ini aku mengawasi mu dibalik bayanganmu" jawab shion santai.

"j-jadi kau selama ini masih hidup lalu waktu itu!" tanya naruto.

"AKU HANYA SEBUAH SALINAN KEPRIBADIAN TUANKU, lagipula kau sepertinya menikmati hidup didunia ini, TUANKU!" jawab shion.

"a-apa maksudmu, aku sama sekali tak menikmati dunia ini, aku benci dengan semua orang yang kutemui disini" gumam naruto.

"hoh,… lalu bagaimana jika aku membunuh adik kelasmu itu yang bernama hyuuga hinata itu, bukan kah dia penganggu katamu, aku bisa saja membunuh dia dalam waktu 3 detik saja" tawar shion membisikannya ditelinga naruto.

"jangan bercanda, aku tak akan membunuhnya? Hanya gara-gara hal sepele dan jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti itu, aku tak akan membunuhmu maupun hinata.!" bentak naruto.

"begitu ya, lalu bagaimana jika aku mengambil kekuatanmu kembali dan kita saling membunuh satu sama lain, apakah kau akan melawanku juga jika itu terjadi, tuanku?" tanya shion.

"sudah kubilang aku tak akan membunuh orang lain hanya gara-gara hal sepele, aku justru ingin berterima kasih padamu, karena kau sudah menolongku ketika insiden peperangan manusia melawan monster waktu itu, aku akan memaafkan mu meskipun kau tak akan memaafkan ku, jika aku melakukan tindakan yang egois!" jawab naruto.

"berarti kau melupakan begitu saja kematian tuanku itu dan kedua orang tuamu juga, kuberitahu naruto-sama, manusia itu bersifat egois mereka meminta bantuan dengan cara memaksa dan demi kepentingan mereka sendiri, dan kau berbeda dengan mereka kau ini A-B-A-D-I, seiring waktu temanmu, orang yang kau suka, gurumu dan siapa pun yang dekat denganmu akan mati dan menghilang dari dunia ini dan kau akan sendirian didunia ini bersamaku, apa kau mengerti kata-kataku ini tuanku?" ujar shion.

"kau ini tak pantas hidup bersama manusia itu naruto-sama! Pikirkanlah itu baik-baik" lanjut shion dan menghilang seketika sedangkan naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan shion.

"abadi ya" gumam naruto memikirkan penyataan shion.

Perkataan yang telak membuat naruto berpikir kembali akan ucapan dan tindakannya selama ini.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 mohon review aja deh ya maaf jika kurang banyak atau kebanyak … Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat,namanya juga buatan manusia jadi ada beberapa kekurangan. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"berarti kau melupakan begitu saja kematian tuanku dan kedua orang tuamu juga, kuberitahu naruto-sama, manusia itu bersifat egois mereka meminta bantuan dengan cara memaksa dan demi kepentingan mereka sendiri, dan kau berbeda dengan mereka kau ini A-B-A-D-I, seiring waktu temanmu, orang yang kau suka, gurumu dan siapa pun yang dekat denganmu akan mati dan menghilang dari dunia ini dan kau akan sendirian didunia ini bersamaku, apa kau mengerti kata-kataku ini tuanku?" ujar shion.

"kau ini tak pantas hidup bersama manusia itu naruto-sama! Pikirkanlah itu baik-baik" lanjut shion dan menghilang seketika sedangkan naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan shion.

"abadi ya" gumam naruto memikirkan penyataan shion.

Perkataan yang telak membuat naruto berpikir kembali akan ucapan dan tindakannya selama ini.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school, supranatural. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, typo, dll.

Chapter (4/100) : festival kembang api part (1).

Malam menyelimuti seluruh dunia, membuat setiap orang beristirahat untuk memulai hari esok, semua orang ternyenyak dalam tidurnya yang tenang, tapi tidak dengan gadis yang satu ini duduk dibangunan atas sekolah melihat bulan penuh yang sangat indah, memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal hati.

"nyaman sekali, kota ini memang benar-benar indah, aku tak mengerti kenapa aku harus mendapatkan misi untuk mengawasi naruto-senpai yang pada awalnya seharusnya membunuh dia, lagipula sepertinya dia tak berbahaya seperti yang dikatakan orochimaru-sensei" gumam hinata.

"ahhh…. Menyebalkan sekali, dipikirkan pun tak akan tahu jawabannya, pulang sajalah." lanjut hinata berdiri dan pulang.

KEESOKAN HARINYA.

Semua orang menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya dan waktu berjalan sesuai dengan kodratnya sampai aktivitas disekolah pun harus selesai.

"baiklah, kita akhiri pelajaran hari lupa kerjakan tugas kalian, selamat menikmati liburan musim panas kalian" ujar sang wali kelas.

"hai, tsunade-sensei"jawab semua murid.

Semua murid mulai meninggalkan kelas satu persatu sampai yang tersisa hanya pria blonde yang terduduk tenang memikirkan perkataan shion. Seseorang pun datang menghampiri naruto.

"senpai"panggil seseorang. "hn, oh ada apa?"tanya naruto malas. "e-etoo… senpai sabtu lusa ada acara tidak?" tanya hinata memainkan jarinya. "tidak, memangnya kenapa?"tanya naruto kembali sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"eto… maukah senpai menemaniku berbelanja besok, i-ini tidak ada hubungannya kok dengan liburan musim panas dan festival kembang api, a-aku hanya ingin ditemani senpai saja biar aku tidak bosan"elak hinata gugup.

"oh, baiklah aku akan memberikan kabar sabtu lusa, aku akan mengabarkan jika aku memang bisa menemani mu. Maaf hyuuga aku pulang lebih awal, jaa" jawab naruto meninggalkan hinata.

"kenapa dengan senpai sepertinya ada yang aneh!" gumam hinata.

SKIP TIME.

Disebuah taman yang cukup sepi, terduduk pria blonde bermain ayunan sendirian sambil menikmati hembusan angin.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, goshujin-sama yo?" tanya seseorang secara tiba-tiba membuat naruto terkejut akan kehadiran shion.

"kau membuatku kaget saja"gumam naruto. "fufu, tenang saja aku hanya ingin memastikan kenapa wajah tuanku bersedih, jangan dipikirkan hal itu. aku hanya menyadarkanmu saja, lagi pula kau ini orang bodoh tapi menarik, jadi kau tak akan mau mendengarkan perkataan dari orang sepertiku"ujar shion mengerak kan ayunannya.

Ckit….ckit… bunyi gesekan ayunan yang bergerak…

"hn, kau ada benarnya, eto… aku mau tanya apa memang badanmu sekecil itu seperti anak sd?"tanya naruto.

"aku ini vampire, meskipun bentuk fisik ku kecil. Aku masih bisa membunuh orang lain dengan mudah, lagipula aku yang sekarang hanya memiliki setengah kekuatan vampire alamiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup" jawab shion.

"maksudmu setengah, aku tidak mengerti?" tanya naruto bingung.

"seperti yang kukatakan diawal, aku ini hanya tiruan dari tuanku sebelum beliau tewas. Dengan kata lain kau ini hanya memiliki setengah kekuatan vampire tuan ku dan setengah kekuatanmu ada padaku, tapi tidak dengan binatang familiarmu yang sudah menjadi milikmu?" jawab shion.

"begitu ya" gumam naruto senang. "naruto-sama, aku lapar belikan aku beberapa cemilan ya, pulang dari sini, kumohon"ujar shion dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"huh… baiklah akan kubelikan setelah ini"hela naruto. "yataa… arigatou goshujin-sama" jawab shion riang.

"hai… hai… ayo" ajak naruto mulai berdiri.

Crasssh… sebuah tangan putus dengan tiba-tibanya membuat darah segar mengalir bagaikan tetesan hujan.

"ITTTTAAAAAIIII..AKKKHRRGHH" teriak naruto kesakitan karena tangannya putus secara tiba-tiba.

"GOSHUJIN-SAMAA, siapa kau?" geram shion yang melindungi naruto didepannya, naruto menaha rasa sakit ditangan nya.

Shion hanya melihat orang tersebut dengan tatapan dingin.

"aku… aku hanya seorang kucing yang mencari mangsa, nyan" jawab seorang gadis berambut pendek perak.

Serangan yang sangat tiba-tiba membuat naruto cedera, shion harus menghadapi gadis misterius yang menganggu tuannya tersebut.

CUUTTT… udah dulu ya chapter 4 nya, mohon maaf jika kurang greget dan ada beberapa kesalahan kata atau kalimat tolong maklumi namanya juga buatan …

Sampai jumpa.


	5. Chapter 5

Crasssh… sebuah tangan putus dengan tiba-tiba membuat darah segar mengalir bagaikan tetesan hujan.

"ITTTTAAAAAIIII..AKKKHRRGHH" teriak naruto kesakitan karena tangannya putus secara tiba-tiba.

"GOSHUJIN-SAMAA, siapa kau?" geram shion yang melindungi naruto didepannya, sedangkan naruto menahan rasa sakit ditangan nya.

Shion hanya melihat orang tersebut dengan tatapan dingin.

"aku… aku hanya seorang kucing yang mencari mangsa, nyan" jawab seorang gadis berambut pendek perak.

Serangan yang sangat tiba-tiba membuat naruto cedera, shion harus menghadapi gadis misterius yang menganggu tuannya tersebut.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school, supranatural. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, typo, dll.

Chapter (5/100) : festival kembang api part (2).

Seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna perak hadir dihadapan naruto bersama dengan shion dengan tujuan yang belum diketahui.

"apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya shion.

"hn,… aku menginginkan sesuatu yang menarik dari orang tersebut! Aku ingin kekuatan yondaime itu" jawab gadis misterius tersebut sambil tersenyum datar.

"hahahah…! Jangan bercanda, aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh goshujin-samaku" jawab shion.

"hoh… bocah sepertimu tak akan bisa… a-apa, buaagh…(sekali saja kau menyentuh tanganmu pada tuanku, aku akan membunuhmu) ucap shion yang dengan cepat sudah didepan gadis tersebut dan menendangnya dengan kuat.

Duarr.. tanah pun hancur oleh serangan shion.

"tch, seperti yang kau bukan orang biasa bocah, siapa nama mu-… (SENPAAAIII) panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

"hmmp… untuk kali ini aku akan melepaskan dia, tapi lain kali akan kurebut kekuatan yondaime dia" ujar gadis misterius tersebut dan melarikan diri.

"g-gawat, aku harus sembunyi. Naruto-sama aku tinggal dulu"gumam shion panik masuk kedalam bayangan naruto.

"ya"jawab naruto.

"SENPAI…KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, T-TANGANMU.?" Gumam hinata yang tak percaya tangan naruto putus sebelah.

"tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir hyuuga" jawab naruto menenangkan hinata dan secara tiba-tiba tangan naruto bersatu kembali.

"eh, b-bagaimana bisa?" ucap hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"hn, aku ini tidak bisa mati dan terluka, jika aku terluka penyembuhanku cukup cepat."jawab naruto tenang.

"ittai… masih terasa sakitnya, eh. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini hyuuga?" tanya naruto polos.

" a-aku hanya khawatir saja ada aura jahat yang cukup besar makanya aku buru-buru kesini, kenapa tidak boleh?" omel hinata.

"t-tidak apa-apa. Ahahah…"jawab naruto dengan tawa canggung.

"baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Jaa" lanjut naruto pergi berlari meninggalkan hinata.

"cotto… huh,… senpai aneh, tapi aku masih belum tahu banyak tentang naruto-senpai selama aku ditugasi untuk mengawasi pergerakan dia"gumam hinata berjalan pulang.

Dilain tempat pria blonde kuning dengan 3 garis dimukanya mirip kumis sedang berlari untuk menghindari adik kelasnya.

"Hah... hah... hah... hampir saja, aku tidak bisa menceritakan kejadian ini pada hinata"gumam naruto.

"kau tidak apa-apa goshujin-sama?" tanya shion dari dalam pikiran naruto.

"Ya, tapi siapa wanita tadi yang menyerangku" gumam naruto.

"orang yang menyerangmu barusan adalah kucing pengusik" ujar seseorang membuat naruto terkejut dan mencari arah suara tersebut.

"Kurenai-sensei" gumam naruto terkejut akan kehadiran kurenai.

"Apa maksud sensei? Anda tahu tentang orang itu?" Lanjut naruto.

"Aku tak tau segalanya, aku hanya mengetahui apa yang kubaca, kucing pengusik bisa dikatakan orang itu dirasuki roh jahat, dia mencari korbannya untuk diambil energi kehidupannya, tapi tak masalah bagi kalian berdua naruto-kun dan shion-chan, karena kucing pengusik itu bukanlah lawan yang seimbang bagi keturunan sandaime dan yondaime"ujar kurenai membuat naruto dan shion terkejut.

"Fufufu,... ternyata kamu bukan orang sembarangan" jawab shion yang menampak kan dirinya dihadapan kurenai.

"L ama tak jumpa,shion-chan?" Tanya kurenai. " jangan sok akrab ya manusia, meski kau tahu tentangku dan naruto-sama, tapi aku tak akan menghormatimu" ejek shion.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu dingin terhadap orang lain, anggap saja ini sebagai awal pertemanan kita, berhati-hatilah lawan mu kali ini adalah orang yang sangat licin seperti belut, jaa" ujar kurenai meninggalkan naruto.

Naruto dan shion hanya memandang kurenai dalam diam pergi menjauh.

Dilain tempat, disebuah atap sekolah malam hari, seseorang yang tergesa-gesa sedang menormalkan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"cih,… akan sedikit sulit jika mendekati ada vampire keturunan ketiga itu, aku harus menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu"gumam manusia kucing yang sebelumnya menyerang naruto.

"sepertinya kau agak kesulitan, sakura-chan" ucap seseorang membuat sakura mencari asal suara tersebut.

"maaf jika aku gagal, tapi aku akan mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yondaime vampire itu dengan segala cara. Orochimaru-sensei" ujar sakura.

"fufufu,… aku menantikan hasilnya sakura-chan" jawab orochimaru menghilang.

"aku akan melakukannya, dengan segala cara" jawab sakura.

Kraak… bunyi decitan keramik yang cukup nyaring membuat sakura curiga lalu mendekati keasal suara tersebut.

"burung hantu rupanya, sebaiknya aku pergi"batin sakura pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Seseorang sedang mengintai sakura dan orochimaru.

"yokatta, hampir saja ketahuan. Kenapa sensei melakukan ini kepada senpai apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan siapa gadis layaknya kucing itu, aku harus memberi tahu senpai segera bahwa dia dalam bahaya" gumam hinata bersyukur karena tidak ketahuan dan pergi.

Apa yang direncanakan orochimaru dan mengapa dia menginginkan kekuatan yondaime vampire milik naruto.

Maaf jika agak lama updatenya lagi sibuk banget sama tugas kuliah, jadi harap maklumi …

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Kraak… bunyi decitan keramik yang cukup nyaring membuat sakura curiga lalu mendekati keasal suara tersebut.

"burung hantu rupanya, sebaiknya aku pergi"batin sakura pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Seseorang sedang mengintai sakura dan orochimaru.

"yokatta, hampir saja ketahuan. Kenapa sensei melakukan ini kepada senpai apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan siapa gadis yang mirip kucing itu, aku harus memberi tahu senpai segera bahwa dia dalam bahaya" gumam hinata bersyukur karena tidak ketahuan dan pergi.

Apa yang direncanakan orochimaru dan mengapa dia menginginkan kekuatan yondaime vampire milik naruto.

Hallo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan saya gomen-gomen saya jarang update saya lagi sibuk banget banyak tugas kampus jadi harap maklumi …

*Selamat membaca*

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school, supranatural. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, typo, dll.

Chapter (6/100) : festival kembang api part (3).

Didalam sebuah kereta listrik dua orang pasangan berbeda gender sedang berdiri memandang jendela pintu keluar dan mereka pun terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai sautan suara menyadarkan naruto.

"a-ano senpai?" gumam hinata. "ah… ada apa hyuuga?" jawab naruto canggung. "e-eto… gomenasai, jika aku memaksa senpai untuk ikut pergi melihat festival kembang api, dan ada yang ingin ku sampaikan juga!" ujar hinata sedikit bersalah.

"apa yang kau katakan, aku juga ingin melihat festival kembang api itu, lalu apa maksudmu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa tentang penyerangan- ah … (secara tiba-tiba pikiran naruto mengingat kejadian semalam).

"ingin apa senpai?"Tanya hinata. "iie iie, jangan dipikirkan. Hahaha" jawab naruto tertawa canggung.

TING…TONG…

"jurusan stasiun Kyoto akan tiba dalam waktu 10 menit, harap bersiap-siap bagi yang ingin turun"ujar pemamdu kereta.

"ayo, hyuuga" ajak naruto menarik tangan hinata. "eh, cotto…"jawab hinata yang terkejut karena tangannya ditarik naruto.

SKIP TIME.

Kerumunan orang-orang memakai kimono membuat suasana lebih berwarna ditambah keceriaan canda dan tawa dari semua orang, naruto pun merasa senang akan acara ini, sebuah panggilan menyadarkan lamunan naruto yang sedang duduk dikursi taman.

"huh, hari ini memang cukup menyenangkan dan aku tidak sempat keapartement untuk berganti baju , ngomong-ngomong hyuuga lama sekali ke toiletnya" gumam naruto yang melihat bajunya yang masih berseragam sekolah.

"senpai, bagaimana dengan penampilanku" sautan hinata. "hn, ada apa hyuu- heh…" jawab naruto terkejut karena melihat hinata sudah mengganti penampilannya memakai kimono berwarna ungu halus ditambah sebuah ikat rambut berwarna putih halus dan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga matahari disebelah kanan hinata, menambah kesan anggun hinata.

"bagaimana senpai, hmm?" Tanya hinata menunggu jawaban naruto. "e-etoo, kurasa cocok untukmu" jawab naruto memalingkan mukanya kesamping. "a-arigatou atas pujiannya namikaze-senpai" jawab hinata bersemu merah.

Dua orang yang saling tersipu malu menjadi pemandangan para orang-orang disekitar. Seperti menonton film romantis.

"siapa gadis yang memakai kimono ungu itu, dia cantik dan imut sekali, aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengan dia"gumam orang-orang dari si pria "benar, aku juga ingin berpacaran dengan dia" jawab temannya.

"AAAHH… kenapa pria tersebut beruntung sekali punya pacar yang seperti itu" jawab temannya yang frustasi karena melihat kearah naruto.

"karena kamu bodoh, justru prianya lebih keren" ujar para perempuan.

"EH" gumam naruto yang merasa sedang diawasi oleh orang-orang.

"senpai, ayo kita kesana" ajak hinata menarik tangan naruto kearah yang dituju.

"cotto" gumam naruto menyeimbangkan jalannya.

"KUSOOOO"jawab orang-orang yang iri melihat naruto karena diabaikan.

SKIP TIME.

Seharian naruto menemani hinata difestival, menikmati permainan dan makanan yang ada, waktu yang ditunggu pun telat tiba tinggal satu setengah jam lagi, sebelum perayaan festival dilaksanakan, semua staff anggota bersiap-siap diposisinya untuk mengecek apa saja yang harus diperiksa.

"namikaze-senpai, ayo ketempat itu biar bisa melihat hanabi lebih bagus" ajak hinata.

"hai… hai… hah, kenapa aku malah menuruti perkataan dia"gumam naruto mengikuti langkah hinata.

Didalam hutan seorang gadis berambut pink sedang diganggu oleh tiga orang yang tak dikenal.

"jangan, kumohon…"mohon seorang gadis yang diganggu oleh orang lain karena kedua tangannya sudah ditahan oleh dua orang dikanan dan dikiri.

"tidak apa-apa ojou-chan, kami orang baik-baik kok" ucap seorang pemimpin dari dua anggotanya yang siap menyentuh gadis tersebut.

"IEEEEE…" teriak gadis tersebut memejamkan matanya.

Gadis berambut pink yang memejamkan matanya tadi, tidak merasa apa-apa lagi.

"eh, a-apa yang terjadi, kenapa mereka bertiga tertidur ditanah" gumam gadis pink.

"kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"hn, kamu siapa?" Tanya gadis pink kembali sambil mengangguk kan kepalanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"yokkata, aku hyuuga hinata dan kamu sendiri?" ucap hinata.

"aku haruno sakura, salam kenal dan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku" jawab sakura.

"tentu itu sudah kewajibanku, ayo kita kesana disini tempat yang berbahaya untuk gadis sepertimu haruno-…"ucapan hinata pun terhenti.

Bruuk…Tubuh hinata terjatuh ketanah secara tiba-tiba.

"t-tubuhku kenapa tidak bias bergerak"batin hinata.

"fufufu, kamu benar-benar gadis yang polos hyuuga-san, sekarang aku bisa menjalankan misiku untuk mengambil kekuatan yondaime vampire namikaze naruto. Rencanaku gagal sebelumnya, tapi sekarang tidak akan gagal" gumam sakura tersenyum licik memegang muka hinata.

"tunggu kekuatan…yondaime vampire berarti"batin hinata mengingat kejadian sebelumnya diatap sekolah.

"k-kamu, jadi kamu menjebak ku"jawab hinata merintih. "tepat sekali, tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuhmu, aku akan menggunakanmu untuk memancing namikaze .." ujar sakura tertawa licik.

"senpai… tolong aku" batin hinata seketika pingsan ditempat.

DILAIN TEMPAT.

Seorang pemuda blonde sedang duduk dibangku menunggu seorang gadis yang mengajaknya tadi.

"lama sekali hinata pergi, aku jadi khawatir.!"gumam naruto.

"tenang saja goshujin-sama yo, dia itu bukan gadis lemah seperti manusia, dia itu shaman sword seorang pendeta sama sepertimu" ucap shion didalam pikiran naruto.

"ya, kuharap tak terjadi apa-apa sama dia"jawab naruto bergumam.

DRRTTT… sebuah hp bergetar disaku celana naruto, dengan cepat naruto mengambil hp itu dan mulai membaca pesan di hp tersebut.

"NANI…" teriak naruto berlari secepatnya kedalam hutan membuat seluruh pengunjung melihat kearah naruto sesaat.

SKIP TIME.

sampailah naruto didalam hutan dan melihat sebuah sendal kayu milik hinata serta sebuah kertas disebuah anak panah yang tertancap disebuah pohon, naruto mengambil surat tersebut dan mulai membaca isi surat.

"KUSO, KUCING ITU" gumam naruto kesal menggertak kan giginya dan mata naruto pun berubah menjadi merah.

Hinata dalam bahaya, lalu apa tindakan naruto selanjutnya.?

Gomen, gomen jika baru update., lagi sibuk banget sama tugas uas jadi, baru nonggol …

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. Jaa ne…


	7. Chapter 7

"KUSO, KUCING ITU" gumam naruto kesal menggertak kan giginya dan mata naruto pun berubah menjadi merah.

Hinata dalam bahaya, lalu apa tindakan naruto selanjutnya.?

Minna-san bertemu kembali dengan saya author yang pasti super kece ini,hehehe… (plak digampar pake wajan). Langsung aja ke tkp…

*Selamat bingung eh selamat baca maksudnya*

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school, supranatural. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, typo, dll.

Chapter (7/100) : hal yang tidak kau ketahui (part 1).

Pemuda berambut blonde berlari dengan cepatnya bagaikan kilat kuning diatas gedung-gedung tinggi membuat beberapa orang takjub oleh naruto, pemuda blonde tersebut tetap mengabaikan ucapan para orang-orang dan berfokus menuju tempat yang ia tuju yaitu untuk menyelamatkan hinata.

"hei lihat siapa orang itu, hebat sekali" ucap orang A. "betul, mungkin dia seorang ninja,kyaa dia orang yang keren" jawab orang B.

"tunggu aku hinata"batin naruto melompat tinggi berlatarkan bulan purnama.

DILAIN TEMPAT.

AAAUUUUNG….GUK…GUK…GUK raungan anjing hutan yang terdengar membuat suasana semakin mencekam ditambah batu nisan yang terpapar rapi diselimuti kabut didaerah pemakaman. Seorang gadis berpakaian kimono ungu halus tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan tangan terikat keatas. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis tersebut pun bangun.

"EMMHHZZ… ittai, a-aku dimana sekarang- (selamat malam ojou-chan, bagaimana tidurmu) Tanya gadis berambut pink duduk diatas pohon.

"k-kamu, cepat lepaskan aku haruno-san" perintah hinata. "diamlah sebentar karena permainan serunya belum dimulai" jawab sakura berdiri dan berubah menjadi monster kucing membuat penampilan sakura memiliki kuku setajam kucing, telinga kucing dan sebuah ekor menanti kedatangan naruto.

Tak… lompatan sakura yang cepat mengarah kearah naruto.

"naruto-sama" peringatan shion. "aku tahu" jawab naruto mengerti.

Wussh… sebuah kecepatan penuh mengarah kearah naruto, tapi dengan cepat naruto mengubah arah pergerakan badannya untuk menghindari serangan sakura, BRAAK… duaaar…treeeekkk gubrak, bunyi pohon yang dihantam sakura pun runtuh akibat serangannya.

"akhirnya kamu datang juga yondaime vampire" ujar sakura berdiri.

"dimana hinata?" Tanya naruto dingin.

"tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja" jawab sakura melihat kearah barat dan naruto pun mengikuti arah yang sakura tuju.

Terlihat seorang gadis terikat disebuah pohon besar.

"hyuuga"panggil naruto menuju ke hinata. "SENPAIII, JANGAN MENDEKAT" perintah hinata.

"a-ada apa memangnya, aku kesini untuk menolongmu?" ucap naruto berhenti berlari. "jangan mendekat, jika senpai kesini, senpai bisa tewas seketika, senpai lihat kekkai yang ada di empat pohon itu, jangan pedulikan aku lawan haruno-san yang paling terpenting" ujar hinata.

Naruto yang melihat kekkai empat sudut pun mengerti dan akhirnya memutuskan mencoba melawan sakura.

"gadis itu hebat juga bisa mengetahui kekkai yang kupasang, sayang sekali padahal jika dia tidak mengetahui-nya, aku yakin kalian bisa pergi keneraka lebih cepat" ujar sakura.

"berhenti main-main, bagaimana menghilangkan kekkai itu?" Tanya naruto dingin.

"kalau aku tidak mau memberitahu bagaimana! Lagi pula aku ingin bersenang-senang melawanmu naruto-san" ujar sakura mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan menjilatnya.

"gadis yang mengerikan"batin naruto. "pedang itu, naruto-sama berhati-hatilah terhadap pedang itu" ucap shion mengingatkan didalam pikiran naruto.

"apa maksudmu?"jawab naruto didalam pikiran. "pedang itu adalah pedang saika, pedang gaib yang bisa menebas hal-hal yang gaib dan kudengar rumor pedang itu, jika kau terkena tebasannya kau bisa dikendalikan oleh sipengguna pedang itu" ujar shion.

"begitu ya, aku mengerti. Shion bisakah aku minta bantuanmu?" mohon naruto. "selama masih dalam kemampuanku, aku rasa bisa" jawab shion.

"aku ingin kau membuka segel kekkai itu dan menolong hinata, jauhkan dia dari lokasi ini, aku akan mengurus gadis kucing itu, kau bisa melakukannya?" ujar naruto.

"membosankan sekali, tapi karena ini keinginan tuanku, baiklah" jawab shion membuat naruto tersenyum.

"AYO" ujar shion dan naruto bersamaan, naruto berlari kedepan menghadapi sakura mengeluarkan pisau mata 3 nya dan shion lompat dari bayangan naruto menuju hinata.

"ayo kita mulai" gumam sakura tersenyum licik.

SKIP TIME.

DITEMPAT HINATA.

Shion mengecek segel yang digunakan untuk melepaskan penghalangnya.

"kamu siapa gadis kecil?"Tanya hinata. "diam aku ini sudah berumur 400 tahun, aku disini datang untuk menyelamatkanku, jadi diamlah"ujar shion. "kasar sekali dia! T-tunggu 400 tahun berarti, Ehhh… kau bukan manusia" Tanya hinata terkejut, tapi shion tetap mengabaikan hinata.

"KAI" gumam shion, segel pun terbuka satu persatu.

Wus… sring, tali yang mengikat hinata pun terlepas membuat hinata terjatuh ketanah dengan tidak elitnya.

"ittai… kamu ini niat menolong tidak sih?" omel hinata kesal dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepala.

"itu bukan urusanku dasar gadis lemah, intinya aku sudah menolongmu atas permintaan tuanku, jaa ne" ucap shion meninggalkan hinata.

"hn, tuan?"gumam hinata tak mengerti.

DILAIN TEMPAT .

Sring…trang…trang… bunyi aduan senjata tajam yang saling menari menciptakan bunyi yang kasar

Sakura dan naruto sedang bertarung dengan sengitnya, sakura melakukan tebasan dengan cepat dan naruto dalam mode bertahan menggunakan pisau 3 mata yang dia genggam. Sakura mulai kelelahan berbeda dengan naruto yang masih tenang memegang pisau 3 matanya.

"huh… huh… huh… kenapa kamu tak menyerangku, kau hanya dalam posisi bertahan terus?" Tanya sakura menghela nafas.

"karena kita hidup didunia yang berbeda"jawab naruto dengan tenang.

"jangan sombong, jika aku berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan yondaime vampire mu. Aku bisa meminta agar mama dan papa kembali bersatu kembali, orochimaru sensei sudah berjanji bahwa dia bisa mengembalikan keluargaku, jadi aku tak akan akan mengecewakannya demi terwujudnya keinginanku?" ujar sakura mulai kesal.

"orochimaru-sensei, dalang dari semua ini rupanya "batin naruto. "haruno-san, kau melakukan tindakan yang salah, suatu keluarga yang harmonis bukan diciptakan dari kekuatan mistis atau pemaksaan atau semacamnya, tapi ada satu hal yang kau tak ketahui haruno-san dan bagian yang hilang itu adalah CINTA DAN KASIH SAYANG" ujar naruto.

Ucapan naruto membuat sakura sedikit terkejut.

*Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya apakah, sakura akan tersadar akan ucapan naruto atau tidak.

Tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya, jaa ne…


	8. Chapter 8

"huh… huh… huh… kenapa kamu tak menyerangku, kau hanya dalam posisi bertahan terus?" Tanya sakura menghela nafas.

"karena kita hidup didunia yang berbeda"jawab naruto dengan tenang.

"jangan sombong, jika aku berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan yondaime vampire mu. Aku bisa meminta agar mama dan papa kembali bersatu kembali, orochimaru sensei sudah berjanji bahwa dia bisa mengembalikan keluargaku, jadi aku tak akan akan mengecewakannya demi terwujudnya keinginanku?" ujar sakura mulai kesal.

"orochimaru-sensei, dalang dari semua ini rupanya "batin naruto. "haruno-san, kau melakukan tindakan yang salah, suatu keluarga yang harmonis bukan diciptakan dari kekuatan mistis atau pemaksaan atau semacamnya, tapi ada satu hal yang kau tak ketahui haruno-san dan bagian yang hilang itu adalah CINTA DAN KASIH SAYANG" ujar naruto.

Ucapan naruto membuat sakura sedikit terkejut.

*Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya apakah, sakura akan tersadar akan ucapan naruto atau tidak.

Konbanwa, etooo… ketemu lagi dengan saya author yang super kece … (plak dimasukin kedalam sumur saya) sama fans saya.

*Selamat bingung eh selamat baca maksudnya*

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school, supranatural. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, typo,cerita pasaran dll.

Chapter (8/100) : hal yang tidak kau ketahui (part 2).

Naruto mengatakan hal yang membuat sakura terkejut, tapi sakura hanya menundukkan kepala saja dalam diam.

"AHAHAHAHA… kamu mengatakan hal yang lucu naruto-san, semua itu tidak akan mengubahku, kamu sama sekali tak mengerti kehidupan dikeluargaku naruto-san, kamu hanya seorang iblis yang sudah dikutuk untuk menjadi keturunannya yondaime dari sandaime vampire sebelumnya, tahu apa tentang diriku dan keluargaku, HAH…" jawab sakura tertawa jahat dan melampiaskan kemarahannya ke naruto.

"kamu tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku tanpa mereka berdua, hiks.."ucap sakura mulai menitik-kan air matanya sedangkan naruto hanya memandang sakura dalam diam.

#FLASHBACK_10TAHUN_YANG_LALU

Seorang gadis umur 10 tahun bermain di ayunan taman sendirian menatap anak-anak yang seumuran dengan dia.

"Kehidupanku berbeda dengan orang lain, aku tak mengerti apa itu kasih sayang dan apa itu cinta, semua yang aku lihat tentang keluarga, teman semua hanya sebuah kebohongan dunia, aku menatap mereka yang memiliki keluarga dan teman semua hanya orang bodoh, karena kami-sama tidak adil kepadaku" gumam sakura dingin.

Skip time.

Ckreet, sebuah pintu dibuka oleh sang gadis yang tiba dirumah.

"tadaima" gumam sakura pelan.

Tak ada sautan sama sekali dari dalam rumah, sakura sudah mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah berceraian.

"ahahah,… aku ini menyedihkan ya, aku disini hanya tinggal sendirian dan orang tuaku menelantarkanku karena perceraian mereka, aku benci kenapa aku harus mengalami ini" gumam sakura mulai menitik-kan air matanya.

Tap… tap… tap… suara langkah kaki seseorang dari dalam rumah sakura menyadarkan sakura dan mencoba mendekati asal suaranya.

"apa ada orang didalam?"batin sakura melihat kearah pintu dan membukanya secara pelan dan hati-hati.

"apa yang kau cari bocah" ucap seseorang dari belakang sakura, sakura yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut.

"kyaaa- hmmph… (tenanglah aku bukan orang jahat, aku merasa kasihan padamu, aku bisa mengembalikan kedua orang tuamu agar bersatu kembali) ujar seseorang berkulit putih.

"h-hontouni.?" Tanya sakura kepada orang asing itu. "tentu, ikutlah denganku, sakura-chan. Aku akan menjadi orang yang berarti bagimu dan aku berjanji akan mengembalikan kedua orang tuamu, namaku orochimaru. Bagaimana sakura-chan?" Tanya orochimaru kepada sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"hn" jawab sakura mengangguk dan meraih tangan orchimaru.

#flashback_off

"dan sekarang aku akan mengakhiri semua ini dan memulai semuanya dari awal, bersiaplah" ucap sakura mulai mengarahkan pedangnya ke naruto.

"haruno-san, hentikanlah ini semua. semua yang kau lakukan tak akan menghasilkan apapun, aku memang tidak pernah merasakan itu, tapi sekarang kau masih bisa berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik" mohon naruto.

"URUSAIIII" teriak sakura menghunuskan pedangnya kearah naruto.

JLEEEB… sebuah darah segar mengalir dari jantung seorang pemuda blonde.

"AKHHRG, uhuk… uhuk… ittaiii" gumam naruto merintih kesakitan dan terbatuk darah.

"kenapa, kau tak melawanku naruto-san, kenapa apa kau ingin mati konyol begitu saja hah." Tanya sakura kesal kepada naruto yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"haruno-san, kau sama sepertiku, kita sama-sama mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan dikeluarga kita hanya berbeda permasalahan saja, kau tak perlu menanggung semuanya. Semua yang kau lakukan hanya sebuah kepalsuan, karena aku dulu pernah mencoba menghidupkan kedua orang tuaku, semua yang aku lakukan hanya sebuah kekosongan, jika kau melakukan hal yang sama denganku kau hanya akan berakhir sepertiku, jadi kumohon hentikan ini semua" ujar naruto memeluk erat sakura.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya sakura yang mulai ragu.

"aku akan menjadi orang yang menahan bebanmu jika kau merasa ragu dan takut, aku akan menjadi orang yang membuatmu tertawa setiap hari dan aku akan menjadi orang yang berarti dalam hidupmu, jadi tolong hentikan ini semua ya, sakura-chan" jawab naruto mengelus lembut rambut sakura.

"HUAAA…HIKS… HIKS… KENAPA INI TIDAK ADIL" teriak sakura menangis dibaju naruto.

"mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi orang yang berarti dalam hidupmu" ucap naruto menenangkan sakura.

"sepertinya kamu sedikit melakukan tindakan bodoh naruto-sama agar gadis kucing itu sadar, tapi kalau tak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu bukan tuanku namanya, khakha" ucap seseorang yang berada dipikiran naruto tertawa.

"ucapanmu sedikit kasar, tapi terima kasih atas pujiannya" jawab naruto didalam pikiran naruto.

Wiiiing…duar…duaar… kembang api mulai menari diatas langit dengan indahnya dimalam hari membuat suasana yang awalnya sepi didalam kegelapan menjadi terang.

"huh, pada akhirnya aku tak jadi menikmati festival kembang api dengan tenang"gumam naruto sedikit kecewa.

"senpai" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan membuat naruto melihat keasal suara.

"ada apa hyuuga, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya naruto. "hn, senpai lukamu" ucap hinata. "tidak apa-apa"jawab naruto melepaskan pedang yang menusuk jantungnya.

Crash,… darah pun kembali membanjiri baju naruto.

"ittatataii, pedang yang menyakitkan" gumam naruto.

"oh ya senpai, tadi ada gadis berambut kuning yang menolongku, dia bersikap sangat menyebalkan dan sangat kurang ajar sekali" ucap hinata dengan polosnya.

Sedangkan naruto sudah keringat dingin karena ditatap oleh bayangannya dengan siku-siku perempatan dikepala orang tersebut.

"anoo, hyuuga sebaiknya lupakan saja tentang orang yang menolongmu,hehehe" jawab naruto canggung.

"etoo…senpai, bukankah dia haruno-san?" Tanya hinata. "sttt, ya biarkan dia tertidur pulas. Gomen ne hyuuga kita tak jadi menonton festival kembang api ditempat yang kau inginkan" ucap naruto.

"tidak apa-apa" jawab hinata tersenyum. "arigatou, hyuuga" gumam naruto memandang langit bersama hinata menikmati hanabi kembali.

DITEMPAT LAIN.

Seseorang sedang mengawasi naruto dan hinata.

"hn, tidak berguna aku akan laporkan ini kepada orochimaru" gumam seseorang yang mengawasi naruto dan hinata lalu pergi.

Akhirnya Haruno sakura tersadar oleh namikaze naruto, tetapi naruto dan hinata tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua akan menghadapi situasi yang lebih berbahaya dari ini.

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN, JAA NE…


	9. Chapter 9

Seseorang sedang mengawasi naruto dan hinata.

"hn, tidak berguna aku akan laporkan ini kepada orochimaru" gumam seseorang yang mengawasi naruto dan hinata lalu pergi.

Akhirnya Haruno sakura tersadar oleh namikaze naruto, tetapi naruto dan hinata tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua akan menghadapi situasi yang lebih berbahaya dari ini.

EHEM… hallo minna-san masih setiakan mengikuti kelanjutan fanfic saya, {pasti dong},heheh… (plak author-san dilempar pake rice cooker) langsung ketkp aja ya…

*Selamat bingung eh selamat baca maksudnya*

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school, supranatural. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, typo,cerita pasaran dll.

Chapter (9/100) : salah paham.

Malam yang cukup merepotkan dan berbahaya sebelumnya akhirnya selesai juga dengan baik, seorang pria blonde sedang mengerjakakan tugasnya yang belum selesai diliburan musim panas, gerakan tangan kanan yang digunakan untuk menulis akhirnya selesai, suatu hal yang membahagiakan bagi naruto karena tugasnya akhirnya selesai.

"yosh… akhirnya selesai juga tugas musim panasku, merepotkan saja tsunade-sensei itu" gumam naruto merapikan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan segera bergegas keranjang tidurnya untuk beristirahat.

"liburan musim panas akhirnya berakhir dan aku berhasil menyadarkan sakura, semoga saja besok bisa berjalan dengan normal disekolah" batin naruto mulai menutup matanya dan tidur.

KEESOK-KAN HARINYA.

Seorang pemuda blonde berjalan dengan langkah kaki malasnya sambil menguap karena masih ngantuk. Seorang gadis memanggil nama naruto.

"SENPAI" panggil seseorang membuat naruto melihat kearah asal suara.

"oh, ada apa hyuuga?" Tanya naruto dengan malasnya.

"kyaaaa…hantu, jangan mendekat kau sangat menjijikan sekali" teriak hinata karena ketakutan melihat muka naruto yang suram.

"apa kau bilang, aku ini kurang tidur tau bukan hantu"ucap naruto dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepala naruto.

"oh, yokatta kupikir senpai itu hantu tapi, memang benar sih kalau senpai itu mirip hantu,heheh…" jawab hinata polos tanpa dosa.

"membuatku kesal saja" gumam naruto.

"ohayou. Hyuuga –san, n-naruto-san" panggil seseorang dibelakang naruto dan hinata.

"ohayou, haruno-san, sakura" jawab naruto dan hinata bersama tersenyum.

"sudah lebih baik, haruno-san?" Tanya hinata. "hn, sumimasen jika aku menyusahkan kalian berdua, terutama kepada naruto-san" jawab sakura membungkuk kan badannya dan muka bersemu merah.

"syukurlah kalau begitu haruno-san"jawab hinata. "ayo kita berangkat kesekolah, nanti kita bisa telat"ajak naruto.

"hai" jawab hinata dan sakura yang saling melirik dan akhirnya merencanakan bersama dengan menarik tangan naruto.

"oii, cotto" gumam naruto yang kedua tangannya ditarik oleh sakura dan hinata.

SKIP TIME.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan tenangnya seperti biasanya, waktu menunjukkan jam 1 siang, menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat untuk para murid-murid.

"huh, akhirnya selesai juga. keatap sajalah" gumam naruto berdiri dari bangkunya menuju lantai atas.

"naruto bisakah kau keruanganku?" Tanya seorang guru berambut kuning membuat semua murid melihat kearah naruto.

"t-tentu" jawab naruto mengikuti gurunya keruang guru.

DIRUANGAN GURU.

"e-eto… jadi ada apa tsunade-sensei memanggilku?" Tanya naruto. "naruto, aku ingin minta bantuan padamu?" ucap tsunade. " bantuan apa?" Tanya naruto kembali.

"ini, beberapa hari yang lalu telah terjadi pembunuhan berantai, pelakunya belum ditemukan oleh polisi, bisakah kau mencari informasi tentang orang itu" ujar tsunade menjelaskan sambil memberikan sebuah Koran kepada naruto.

"wakarimasta, aku pergi dulu" jawab naruto meninggalkan ruangan guru.

"cotto mate naruto" panggil tsunade membuat naruto berhenti didepan pintu.

"kerja bagus karena sudah menyadarkan siswi kelas satu haruno sakura" ucap tsunade.

"itu tak masalah, lagipula itu sudah tanggung jawabku, aku pergi" jawab naruto meninggalkan ruang guru.

000

"disini nyaman sekali" gumam naruto menikmati hembusan angin.

"senpai" panggil hinata membuat naruto melihat keorang yang memanggilnya. "oh, kalian berdua ada apa?" Tanya naruto.

"aku membuat bekal buat senpai, ayo makan bersama" ujar hinata. "aku juga membuat onigiri, naruto-san juga boleh mencobanya jika mau" ucap sakura sedikit gugup.

"tentu" jawab naruto. "nah sekarang mau mencoba punya siapa?" ucap hinata.

"baiklah aku akan coba punyamu dulu hyuuga, itadakimasu" gumam naruto memakan bekal hinata.

"bagaimana… bagaimana rasanya" Tanya hinata antusias.

Beberapa detik kemudian, gubrak…

"GHH,… rasanya mengerikan sekali" batin naruto mukanya sudah pucat biru dengan mulut berbusa.

"naruto-san, cepat sadar" ujar sakura memberikan minuman kepada naruto.

"ah aku selamat kupikir aku akan mati, arigatou sakura." jawab naruto. "ah t-tentu" ucap sakura gugup.

"hmmp, senpai jahat sekali, jelas-jelas ini enak" ucap hinata sedikit kesal

"hyuuga,lain kali cobalah dulu rasanya sebelum kau berikan kepada orang lain" ujar naruto sedikit kesal oleh ulah adik kelasnya itu.

"naruto-san, cobalah onigiri buatanku" tawar sakura.

"tentu" jawab naruto mengambil onigiri punya sakura. "bagaimana?" Tanya sakura. "oishi" gumam naruto.

"yokatta, kalau naruto-san menyukainya" gumam sakura, sedangkan hinata kesal dengan sakura dia lebih baik dalam hal memasak.

"hn, jangan sombong dulu haruno-san aku hanya kurang sehat saja, jadi kemampuan masak ku sedikit memburuk" jawab hinata angkuh.

"fufufu, lucu sekali. makanan yang kamu berikan kepada naruto-san bagaikan dari dimesi lain saja hyuuga-san" ledek sakura merasa lebih unggul dari hinata.

"apa kamu bilang haruno-san, aku ingin tanding ulang denganmu dalam ajang memasak" ujar hinata.

"boleh saja, ayo kita lihat saja siapa yang terbaik kamu atau aku dan orang yang menilai sebagai juri adalah naruto-san, setuju" jawab sakura tenang. "setuju" ucap hinata bersalaman dengan sakura dengan mata tajam yang mengeluarkan listrik.

"oii, kalian berdua. Tolong hentikan semua ini" ujar naruto sedikit takut akan aura dua gadis didepannya tersebut.

"DIAAAM" ujar sakura dan hinata bersama. "ikkh, baiklah aku akan diam" jawab naruto ketakutan dengan keringat dingin memakan bekalnya kembali.

Dua gadis sedang bertengkar tentang bekal mereka, naruto pun diawasi oleh teman sekelasnya didepan pintu atap.

"beruntung sekali naruto bisa bersama gadis yang cantik apalagi mereka idola lagi" gumam kiba yang sedikit iri melihat naruto.

"benar-benar, padahal dulu dia itu acuh sama orang, tapi kenapa dia beruntung sekali sekarang"saut lee kesal karena sakura direbut naruto.

"kalau dilihat-lihat memang naruto memang sedikit tampan, jadi wajar saja jika dia disukai" ucap ino.

"KENAPAAAA, HARUS NARUTO" teriak lee dan kiba.

Bletak… bletak… sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat dikedua laki-laki.

"urusai, ayo tinggalkan saja naruto" ucap ino mengajak lee dan kiba pergi.

"hai" jawab lee dan kiba pasrah.

SKIP TIME.

Waktu istirahat pun selesai, para siswa mulai melanjutkan kembali belajar dan sebuah kabar disampaikan oleh tsunade-sensei.

"minna, kita kedatangan siswa pindahan dari sekolah lain disemester ini, kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan dia"ujar tsunade.

"ohh, kuharap gadis cantik" gumam kiba. "kuharap pria keren" bantah ino.

Semua siswa pada berbisik-bisik tentang siapa teman baru yang akan memasuki kelas mereka, Naruto hanya memandang jendela kelas dengan santai.

"silahkan masuk, uchiha-san" panggil tsunade.

Seorang pria berambut raven masuk dengan tenangnya, membuat para gadis senang.

"namaku uchiha sasuke, salam kenal" ucap sasuke datar.

"kyaa… dia keren sekali" gumam para gadis. "sungguh mengecewakan" ucap para pria.

"ok, tenang semua, uchiha-san duduklah disamping naruto. Naruto angkat tanganmu biar uchiha-san mengetahui posisi duduknya" ujar tsunade sedangkan naruto hanya mengikuti perintah tsunade. Sasuke pun mengikuti arah yang dituju menuju tempat duduknya.

"hn, ada apa?" Tanya naruto malas sedangkan sasuke hanya memandang naruto diam dan mulai berbicara.

"semoga kita bisa berteman baik, namikaze naruto atau bisa kubilang yondaime vampire" gumam sasuke, naruto yang mendengar perkataan sasuke terkejut.

"bagaimana dia tahu" batin naruto sedangkan sasuke hanya duduk disebelah naruto.

Perasaan naruto menjadi tidak tenang dan siapakah pria yang bernama uchiha sasuke tersebut.?

Pemberitahuan saja the last of vampire update setiap hari senin, jadi harap maklumi ya,heheh…

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan minna, jaa ne…


	10. Chapter 10

"semoga kita bisa berteman baik, namikaze naruto atau bisa kubilang yondaime vampire" gumam sasuke, naruto yang mendengar perkataan sasuke terkejut.

"bagaimana dia tahu" batin naruto sedangkan sasuke hanya duduk disebelah naruto.

EHEM… hallo minna-san masih setiakan mengikuti kelanjutan fanfic saya, {pasti dong},heheh… (plak author-san dilempar pake rice cooker) langsung ketkp aja ya…

*Selamat bingung eh selamat baca maksudnya*

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school, supranatural. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, typo,cerita pasaran dll.

Chapter (10/100) : kenyataan.

Murid baru pindahan bernama uchiha sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian bagi para orang-orang, banyak yang kagum dengan dirinya dan ada juga yang iri, tapi tidak dengan pria blonde yang berbeda cara berpikirnya, naruto masih mengingat perkataan sebelumnya atas ucapan dari sang uchiha yang membuat naruto harus lebih berhati-hati.

Teng… tong… suara bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan bahwa pembelajaran harus berakhir di jam 4 sore, semua siswa pada pulang kerumah masing-masing. Pria berambut blonde berjalan menuju apartementnya, sampai suatu panggilan membuat naruto tersadar.

"goshujin-sama yo, kau masih kepikiran tentang perkataan laki-laki itu?" Tanya shion didalam pikirannya.

"hn, aku penasaran siapa orang itu, kenapa dia tau tentangku" jawab naruto didalam pikirannya.

"naruto-san" sapa seseorang.

"oh, apa yang kau lakukan disini sakura dan dimana hyuuga ?" Tanya naruto. "hyuuga-san sedang piket hari ini jadi aku pulang duluan, etoo… naruto-san bisakah kamu menemaniku belanja hari ini, i-itu jika naruto-san mau?" ucap sakura gugup.

"hn, baiklah lagipula, aku juga mau membeli beberapa barang untuk diapartement" jawab naruto dan sakura berbelanja di supermarket terdekat.

"ano… sumimasen karena sudah merepotkanmu naruto-san lagi" ucap sakura.

"iie,… iie tak masalah" jawab naruto.

Pengumuman di supermarket

Teng tong teng… bertemu lagi dengan kami radio musik tokyo, hari ini kami akan memutar lagu terbaru, nama penyanyi solo ini yaitu HS, lagu ini hits sekali beberapa minggu ini karena banyak fans-fans yang ingin bertemu dengan penyanyi tersebut, baiklah kita putar saja lagunya yang berjudul rintikkan salju.

Lirik :

Kita terus berbicara, hingga matahari tenggelam.

Meskipun terlihat salju akan turun, selalu saja berpisah.

Saat aku menyadari keinginanku, kita bisa bersama sedikit lagi setiap kali kita berpisah.

Dan yang sangat aku inginkan…

reff :

- malam yang tenang ini, akhirnya aku menemukan cinta yang kuimpikan, salju akan turun dan menutupi semuanya…

- saat salju berhenti turun dan matahari terbit, apa aku bisa menemukan cintaku kembali.?

- aku ingin kau melihatku bersinar, lebih terang dari hari ini…

-aku menatap salju yang perlahan turun, dengan lembutnya, menciumku…

"heh, HS ya bagus sekali lagunya, aku jadi penasaran siapa penyanyi aslinya, kau juga menyukainya juga kan lagu ini sakura EH-… ada apa sakura?" Tanya naruto.

Sakura hanya menunduk.

"anoo… apakah naruto-san menyukai l-lagu c-ciptaanku itu?" Tanya sakura malu.

Heh… tik…tik..tik proses otak naruto lagi berpikir beberapa saat.

#author_diransengan

"EHHH… j-j-jadi ini lagumu" teriak naruto kaget membuat semua pengunjung melihat kearah dua insan tersebut.

"n-naruto-san, a-aku malu j-jangan k-keras-keras bicaranya" mohon sakura karena malu.

"gomen na, tapi tak kusangka bahwa kau memiliki selera musik juga, aku sangat suka dengan lagu ini" puji naruto.

"hountouni naruto-san" Tanya sakura. "hn, aku ingin mendengar lagumu yang lain yang kau ciptakan, aku akan menjadi fans mu sakura" ujar naruto.

"tentu aku akan menciptakan lagu ku yang baru nanti , a-aku ingin naruto-san menjadi orang yang pertama mendengarnya, tidak apa-apakan naruto-san?" Tanya sakura.

"aku janji akan menjadi pendengar lagumu yang pertama" jawab naruto. "arigatou gozaimasu naruto-san" ucap sakura senang. "hn" jawab naruto.

SKIP TIME.

aktivitas belanja mereka pun selesai juga, dengan hasil belanjaan masing-masing, waktu menunjuk kan sudah malam. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya selesai berbelanja.

"Arigatou, naruto-san karena telah menemaniku berbelanja hari ini, baiklah a-aku pulang duluan jaa-... (biarkan aku mengantarmu sakura) ujar sakura.

"Hn, rumah kita kan beda arah,jadi naruto-senpai tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku" elak sakura karena tak mau merepotkan naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan, aku ini senpaimu tidak baik meninggalkan kouhai nya seorang diri apalagi dimalam hari seperti ini, aku tak mau mendengar perkataan penolakan" ujar naruto sedikit kesal karena sakura selalu menolak.

"Baiklah, arigatou gozaimasu" jawab sakura merona.

SKIP TIME.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakura berjalan dengan tenang dan nyaman karena mereka saling berbincang untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan satu sama lain, sampai perjalanan menuju rumah sakura harus mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah aku pulang jaa ne" ucap naruto kembali pulang.

Bruuk sebuah tubuh memeluk naruto dengan erat dari belakang.

"EEHHH..., apa yang kau lakukan sakura tolong lepaskan pelukanmu ini nanti ada orang yang melihat kita"ujar naruto malu.

"arigatou karena sudah menemaniku hari ini naruto-senpai, dengan begini a-aku bisa pergi dengan tenang selamanya.."jawab sakura pelan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, kenapa cara bicaramu aneh begini dan – EH…" ucap naruto terhenti. "basah bajuku apa yang terjadi?" batin naruto mencoba membalik kan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa sakura menangis dalam diam.

"apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau menangis sakura?" Tanya naruto.

"t-tidak ada apa-apa aku (aku tak suka kebohongan cepat jelaskan kepadaku) ucap naruto memotong perkataan sakura.

"a-aku… sebenarnya" gumam sakura. " ada apa"tanya naruto. "Sebenarnya aku... aku akan mati malam ini"gumam sakura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut atas penuturan sakura.

"a-apa maksudmu sakura, aku tidak mengerti?" Tanya naruto yang bingung.

"ini" jawab sakura menunjuk kan sesuatu ditubuhnya.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini" gumam naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

HUH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER 10, KEPALA AUTHOR-SAN LAGI NGEBUL NIH,HEHEHE…

SAMPAI JUGA DICHAPTER DEPAN JAA-NE…


End file.
